The Dragon
by samuelalpha86
Summary: A one-shot I had to just get off my mind. (Updated Second Chapter with Class Descriptions for if I continue the story.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a brief one-shot I had to get off my chest, so please enjoy!**

Arturia Pendragon had been returning with her men to Camelot when she had unexpectedly fallen down a hole into an underground cavern. She was a young woman who had to play the guise of a man to become king, she had finely textured, blonde hair as if sprinkled by gold dust, green eyes and fair skin.

"Oh great! I cannot believe this!" Arturia showed released her pent-up frustration from always hiding her emotions to keep up her image as king.

She was immediately startled when hearing a rumbling noise coming from deeper in the cavern, she hid behind a large rock when she saw a large dragon with cross-shaped pupils within large, red eyes. It began sniffing around the cave and proceeded to speak in a booming voice.

" **Come out I know you're here!"**

She came out trying to hide her fear, when the large creature turned its gaze to her.

" **Why are you here, did you end up here by accident?"**

The creature noticed her unease and surprisingly chuckled.

" **Don't worry I won't eat you if that's what you're thinking."**

Arturia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and replied, "Oh thank goodness! I thought you were going to attack, because I landed in your territory or something."

" **I do look scary but I'm not a savage monster, most people would think that at first glance."**

Arturia then asked something else, "Do you have a name?"

The dragon replied humorously in a knightly tone, **"I am named Tatsumi my lady, it is nice seeing a lovely girl like you come by."**

Arturia blushed at the obvious compliment, but realized he knew her to be a female.

"How did you know I was a woman?" she asked in surprise.

" **I caught it in your scent."** He replied.

"Oh … by the way, your name sounds strange. Did you come from the orient?"

" **This may be hard to believe, but I was not born in this world."** The beast answered.

"Really?" she asked.

" **I was living a normal happy life when suddenly I woke up in this world."**

"That sounds sad." She answered honestly.

" **Well that's enough about me, you want to leave this cave, don't you?"** he continued jovially.

"Yes, right." Replied Arturia, happy about her encounter with the kind dragon.

Tatsumi then took her to the cavern's exit, where they said their goodbyes.

"I hope I get to see you again Tatsumi." Said the young King of Knights.

" **Same here."** Answered the dragon.

Arturia left back to her kingdom and reunited with her knights, but years would pass and neither, dragon or king would forget of the other, until The Battle of Camlann. Tatsumi would continue to live years after Camelot faded into legend, but he had heard of the one responsible for the kingdom falling to ruin, Mordred.

* * *

 **Many years later**

Saint George had ventured into a village and defeated a dragon terrorizing a local village and finished it off on the condition that they all converted to Christianity, he then later returned to the monster's lair and entered the cave. He ventured deep enough to see a sentence scratched onto the cavern's walls as if done by the dragon itself. He could clearly read what it said, in plain English.

" **Abandoned by God"**


	2. Chapter 2 Character Card

**I adjusted yet again, because a few examples implied that, how an individual is remembered by humanity doesn't completely determine how they manifest as a servant.**

Tatsumi as a Heroic Spirit

Bio: The dragon slain by ST. George for terrorizing a village of pagans, unknown to the world he had a life as a revolutionary assassin in another world, before he was a dragon.

Parameters:

Strength: A

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: E

Luck: E

NP: A

Classes: Berserker(from Incursio), Lancer, Avenger

Weapon: Spear, sword

Personal Skills: Suppression A, Monstrous Strength A+, Fallen Demon C, Demon of Mutation(develops resistance to overused attack-types)B, Battle Continuation A, Determination of Steel EX, Eye of The Mind(True)B, Innocent Monster(Lost)B, presence concealment B, Tyrant(converts damage into magic energy and raises stats at cost of sanity)EX

Class Skills: Avenger A, Self-replenishment(mana)D

Weaknesses: Vulnerable to swords under the belly of his dragon form

Noble Phantasms: Neuntote, The Dragon(activates Tyrant-Skill)

Rivals: Mordred, Shirou Amakusa

Description of Lancer Form: The most human manifestation as a class having to summon his armor, he is in his original good-natured personality and fully capable of speaking and is loyal.

Description of Berserker Form: The Class Container of Berserker has made him incapable of removing the armor and only speaks in grunts while his Tyrant Skill is replaced with Madness Enhancement, making loss of sanity like most Berserkers.

Description of Avenger Form: A form with a more jaded personality than he normally was originally. While able to remove his armor he isn't capable of speech due to having his mouth sealed shut with an iron mask, regarding how history only knows him as a monster.

 **Pick Which Class you guys like the most to use for my story.**


End file.
